


Tagging Along

by SCP



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP/pseuds/SCP
Summary: Snufkin runs into Joxter in the south and takes him to Moominvalley in the spring.





	Tagging Along

Winters in south were always much pleasant than in Moominvalley - sure it was raining a lot, but the cold wasn't as biting as it was there.

Snufkin didn't mind the rain either, especially when he was fishing. His bucket was almost full, but something felt weird. Like he was not alone.

The vagabond turned to the tree next to him, spotting a red pointed hat through the leaves. Definitely Joxter, no one else from Moominvalley ventured south.

"Hi dad!" The Joxter nearly fell from the tree because of the disturbance, but he got down safely and made his way to Snufkin.

"Hello Snufkin. Enjoying your time over here?" Boy, did he sound awkward. Well, that's just what kind of happens when you don't spend a lot of time with your kid.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go back to Moominvalley in a few weeks - gotta be there on the first day of spring." Joxter's face lit up a little.

"Moominvalley! Haven't been there in a while - do you know what Moomin is doing these days?"

"Well, he settled down. Do you want to come with me and visit?" 

"I'd be delighted."

* * *

Snufkin and Joxter arrived in Moominvalley a few days later than planned, due to Joxter's fondness for naps at random times of the day. At the very least, everyone was wide awake, so now both of them could eat with the Moomin family instead of Joxter eating almost all the fish Snufkin was catching. 

"Oh?" Joxter pulled on Snufkin's sleeve, pointing towards the bridge to the Moomin house. "Do you see it? It looks just like Moomin!"

It was the younger Moomin, waiting as usual for Snufkin, and who was waving his paws in their direction. Joxter was still slightly confused, but not his son.

"Moomin!" Snufkin ran towards Moomin and gave him a long hug, then made a sign towards Joxter to come closer.

"Dad, this is my best friend, Moomin. Moomin, this is my dad, Joxter."

"Hello Mr. Joxter! Pappa told us a lot about your adventures!" Oh, so the Moomin he knew was this kid's dad now. Man, how the years have passed...

"Do you want to come have breakfast with us after you settle your tent, Snufkin? We were all very worried that you've been late again."

"I'm really sorry, Moomin." The little troll hugged Snufkin again, the light sadness completely gone.

"Well, you still arrived, so that's what it matters!"

* * *

"Joxter! Oh how the years have gone - how have you been?" Moominpappa smiled gently while Moominmamma poured the coffee. Moomin and Little My were on the couch, listening wide eyed to Snufkin's adventures in the south, and Joxter barely stifled a laugh.

That lad Moomin really was head-over-heels for his son, huh. Good. Why wouldn't he be?

"Eh, as usual, Moomin. Sleeping, travelling around, you know. What about you?" Whenever he said just Moomin, the kid on the couch would look at him, but it was just too weird to say Moominpappa.

"Been working on the memoirs - ever since I settled down, I had to look for adventure, you know? It used to find us, usually - I think it still finds you." Moominpappa sighed, stirring his coffee.

"Dear, but we're almost always having an adventure with the kids." Moominmamma offered a gentle smile, as usual, and Moominpappa conceded.

"Yes, dear, you're right - I guess the kids are a great help. By the way, Joxter - Snufkin said you tagged along with him when he left for Moominvalley. Are you going to spend some time here?"

"No, not really, Moomin. I can't stay in a place for too long, I'll have to leave at some point." Moominpappa nodded.

"I see. And Snufkin got that restlessness from you, I'm sure." Joxter just laughed awkwardly, but didn't deny it. It will take a bit of time to adjust to the father title, though.

* * *

"Thank you for the breakfast, Moominmamma, it was delicious." Moominmamma giggled in her soft tone while Moomin, Little My and Snufkin helped her with the dishes.

"Mr. Joxter, come back soon to Moominvalley!"

"Alright, I will, I will!" He leaned forward and extended his arms towards Snufkin for a hug, which was eagerly returned.

Joxter took his leave with a smile and a promise to himself to come back, even if just to get Moominpappa into adventures like he used to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to formally apologize this is my first Moomin fanfic jgdksfhaslkfhdajsg


End file.
